Kucing dan Dinosaurus Alay
by Imorz
Summary: Dia di sana, di depan pintu, membawa tas sebesar beduk masjid, dengan cengiran yang membuat Tsukishima merinding disko; berkata: "Hai, Tsukki." #BirthdayDisaster untuk Kenzeira


"Giliran Tsukishima!"

Itu teriakan Hinata. Tsukishima memandangnya jengkel karena pemuda berambut oranye itu terus berseru jika ingin berucap. Terkadang ia heran, mungkin saja Hinata selain menjadi cikal bakal atlit voli berbakat, ia juga bisa menjadi penyanyi seriosa dimasa depan.

Mereka sedang bermain _Dare or Dare,_ bersama dengan Sugawara Koushi, sang wakil kapten dan Kageyama Tobio.

Apa? _Dare or Dare?_ Bukan _Truth or Dare?_

Suga lah pencetus ide _Dare or Dare_ tersebut. Menurutnya, kebanyakan orang hanya akan memilih _'Truth'_ yang dapat diakali dengan berbohong dan itu tidak lah seru, lagipula Suga sudah mengetahui rahasia-rahasia anak buahnya, makanya ia hanya menggunakan _'Dare'_ untuk permainan klasik ini.

Lantas Tsukishima terjebak dalam kekonyolan yang dibuatnya.

Ia datang sendirian ke _gym_ seusai jam sekolah (saat itu Yamaguchi harus kena sial karena ia mendapat tugas piket) dan hanya menemukan 3 makhluk yang masing-masing memiliki pucuk warna kepala yang berbeda-beda.

Ketika peralatan latihan sudah selesai dipersiapkan, Suga memanggil ketiga anggota kelas satu. Ia ingin bermain sesuatu sembari menunggu anggota yang lain datang. Karena Sugawara Koushi adalah wakil kapten tim voli mereka, _senpai_ mereka, juga kalau marah justru lebih mengerikan dibanding dengan si pemilik _jersey_ nomor 1, mau tidak mau Tsukishima dan kombinasi-duo-aneh harus jatuh dalam rayuan mautnya.

Peraturannya adalah, mengencani seseorang yang kau dapatkan namanya.

Pertama adalah giliran sang pencetus lebih dahulu (mereka menggunakan hompimpa _fyi_ ). Botol air mineral yang sudah kosong diputar pada potongan kertas berisi nama seluruh anggota tim voli Karasuno yang disusun melingkar.

Dan Suga mendapatkan Sawamura Daichi.

Hinata mengeluh. Curang katanya. Suga justru mendapatkan sang kekasih sendiri; lalu tersenyum sombong dan berkata kalau jodoh memang tak kemana.

Giliran kedua Hinata. Ia berteriak kesal karena mendapatkan Kageyama. Kageyama sendiri juga mendapatkan Hinata. Keduanya berteriak kesal satu sama lain. Mereka sangat cocok karena ke- _denial_ -an mereka sendiri.

Hingga tiba giliran sang _middle 'megane' blocker._

"Hei, tidak seru rasanya kalau cuma mengencani anggota tim sendiri. Bagaimana kalau kita tambahkan yang lain?" Sugawara benar-benar penuh dengan ide hari itu.

"Ah! Besok kan kita ada latih tanding dengan SMA Nekoma! Kenapa tidak masukkan nama-nama mereka saja?" Hinata menyetujui usul sang wakil kapten.

Suga kemudian menambahkan Yaku, Lev, Kenma, Kuroo dan Taketora. "Aku tidak hapal semua nama anggotanya, jadi ku tulis yang ku tahu saja ya?"

Dalam diam, Tsukishima Kei mengurat kesal karena mereka mengubah peraturan ketika gilirannya seenak tumit.

" _Oke_ , selesai! Silahkan, Tsukki!"

Perintah dari Suga dilaksanakan segera oleh Tsukishima. Ia memutar botol, berharap mendapatkan namanya sendiri atau Yamaguchi. Pokoknya jangan yang _lain_ , apalagi yang _itu_.

Dewi fortuna terbahak-bahak di atas sana, Hinata memandangnya dengan mata berbinar, Kageyama melakukan hal yang serupa, Sugawara tertawa tertahan dan Tsukishima yang matanya melotot tidak percaya.

Kuroo. Nama yang ditunjuk mulut botol yang seakan ikut tertawa.

Dalam pikiran Tsukishima Kei, sepulang latihan, ia ingin langsung menulis surat wasiat.

* * *

Kucing dan Dinosaurus Alay © Imorz

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Warning: _ooc, typo(s),_ humor lima ratusan, _lemon_

Summary: Dia di sana, di depan pintu, membawa tas sebesar beduk masjid, dengan cengiran yang membuat Tsukishima merinding disko; berkata: "Hai, Tsukki."

#BirthdayDisaster untuk Kenzeira.

* * *

Tsukishima tentu protes, protes keras. Menurutnya, keputusan yang dibuat oleh Suga dan Hinata siang tadi tidak adil untuknya. Mengubah segalanya saat gilirannya, yang benar saja?

Maka dari itu Suga memberikan keringanan untuk Tsukishima.

"Baiklah. Untuk Tsukishima, kau boleh tidak mengencani Kuroo- _san_. Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanya Suga perlahan, meredakan emosi Tsukishima yang mendadak _on-fire_.

"Kuroo- _san_ kau ajak menginap di tempatmu saja," Kageyama Tobio akhirnya bersuara.

Sebenarnya, mau diminta mengencani atau mengizinkan menginap, dua-duanya Tsukishima tidak mau. Kalau ada opsi membuang kapten Nekoma itu ke laut mungkin Tsukishima akan memilih dengan lapang dada.

"Aku akan meminta dia menginap di rumah," final Tsukishima. Yang lain tersenyum senang, ketara sekali ingin menjahili si pemuda garam.

Lalu anggota yang lain berdatangan satu persatu. Mereka yang barusan bermain dengan _riangnya_ membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dan bersiap untuk latihan.

Suga mendekat pada Tsukishima dan berbisik, "Jangan lupa kau hubungi dia."

* * *

Tsukishima Akiteru memanggil sang adik dari balik dapur, meminta agar membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang tiba-tiba datang.

Sebelum berdiri, Tsukishima meletakkan ponselnya dan menghela napas. Hari ini benar-benar merepotkan pikirnya.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu depan, membuka kuncian satu persatu, lalu memutar kenop pintu.

Dia di sana, di depan pintu, membawa tas sebesar beduk masjid, dengan cengiran yang membuat Tsukishima merinding disko; berkata:

"Hai, Tsukki."

 _Benar, pastilah dia yang datang. Kenapa aku sampai lupa?_

"Masuklah," Tsukishima berucap dengan wajah _stoic_ , membiarkan dia yang berseragam merah total masuk.

"Kei, siapa yang datang— _oya?_ siapa ini?" Akiteru tiba-tiba hadir dengan celemek bermotif bunga warna warni menghiasi pinggangnya. Ia menyalami si tamu.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, dari SMA Nekoma Tokyo. _Teman_ Tsukki."

Wajah Akiteru bersemu merah kesenangan. Senang karena akhirnya teman adiknya bukan hanya Tadashi seorang. Senang akhirnya Kei kecilnya membawa seorang teman ke kediaman mereka.

"Aku Tsukishima Akiteru, kakak Kei. Silahkan duduk, mau minum apa?"

Tsukishima dengan cepat melotot pada kakaknya. Sayang sekali yang dipelototi tidak tahu menahu.

"Tidak usah, Akiteru- _san_. Saya ke sini karena di ajak Tsukki menginap, jadi tidak mau terlalu merepotkan."

" _Oh ya?_ Jarang sekali Kei membawa temannya menginap. Baiklah, sini ku bantu membawakan tas mu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Akiteru- _san_. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak jadi masalah, Kuroo- _san_ ," Akiteru kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan yang akan ditempati Kuroo menginap. "Nah, silahkan beristirahat dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Aku tinggal dulu _yaa_."

Kuroo lalu membungkuk sopan pada yang lebih tua. Ia lalu membalik badan, bertatapan langsung dengan Tsukishima yang mengurat kesal.

Cengirannya tertera, "Kenapa hanya diam di sana? Ayo kemari, Tsu-kki."

Pasalnya, Kuroo berada di dalam kamar seorang Tsukishima Kei. Ia akan tidur di kamar Tsukishima Kei. Kuroo akan bernapas di ruangan pribadi Tsukishima Kei.

Dan Tsukishima Kei benci itu. Kamarnya, surganya. Berbagi dengan kucing liar seperti Kuroo Tetsurou tidak ada dalam kamus kehidupan Tsukishima.

Ia lalu berjalan masuk dengan kaki dihentak-hentak, "Kau. Tidur. Di lantai."

Kuroo tersenyum, alis kanannya naik bak pujangga, "Yakin? Tidak mau berbagi kehangatan denganku?"

Tsukishima lebih memilih berbagi dingin dengan beruang kutub.

"Kei!" Seruan sang kakak mengejutkan keduanya. "Sopanlah dengan tamu kita, jangan bawa sifat jelekmu itu pada temanmu! Aku mau beli galon dulu, ingat ya kata-kataku tadi!"

 _Baiklah, pangeraaan._

Netra Tsukishima jatuh pada Kuroo yang masih setia mengukir cengiran. Betah sekali sepertinya.

"Berhenti tersenyum aneh, kau seperti orang gila."

"Aku memang sudah gila, karenamu."

Ya Tuhan, Tsukishima ingin gantung diri rasanya!

"Mandi dulu sana, Kuroo- _san_. Kau bau."

"Benarkah?" Kuroo lalu mengangkat lengannya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya sendiri. " _Eww_ , kau benar. Di mana kamar mandinya?"

"Dekat dapur."

"Mau mandi bersama?"

"Penawaran yang menarik tapi tidak, terima kasih."

Kuroo tertawa lalu melengang keluar menuju kamar mandi. Tsukishima menghela napas kasar dan memijit pelipisnya. Hari ini benar-benar merepotkan(2).

Sang pemilik kamar lalu membereskan tumpukan komik yang berserakan dan selimut yang terbengkalai di atas kasur. Merapikan _figure_ dinosaurus kesayangannya dan menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan dua kali. Terakhir menyalakan obat nyamuk elektrik beraroma lavender yang menenangkan.

Kamarnya tidaklah terlalu berantakan, ia tipikal laki-laki yang cukup rapi perihal _surga_ pribadi. Tsukishima meletakkan tas besar kepunyaan tamu _tercinta_ ke sisi dinding untuk memberi _space_ pada kamar kecilnya.

Ia lalu duduk di sisi ranjang, melepaskan kacamatanya lalu mengusap wajahnya. Kuroo hadir hanya dengan berbalut handuk putih pada pinggangnya. Aroma khas shampoo beredar kala ia datang.

" _Hayoo_ , mikirin aku ya?"

Raut _WTF-are-you-saying_ terbaca jelas pada wajah Tsukishima. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah super menyebalkan Kuroo Tetsurou. Dengar-dengar, Kuroo berteman dekat dengan _setter_ timnya.

Siapa kemarin namanya? Ken- _ji?_ Ken- _do?_ Ken- _tang?_ Ah, pokoknya yang kuning-kuning itu. Tsukishima ingin sekali memberinya penghargaan nobel kesabaran untuknya.

Tsukishima memasang kembali kaca matanya dan mendapati sang kakak telah datang sambil tergopoh-gopoh membawa galon. Ia lalu keluar; membiarkan Kuroo yang masih merogoh tasnya untuk mencari baju.

"Kei—"

"Makan malam sudah siap, kak?"

"Sudah. Kei, tolong ban—"

Dan Tsukishima patut diberi penghargaan nobel super tidak peka, karena ia justru berbalik, berjalan cepat menuju meja makan sementara Akiteru terdiam merana.

Tsukishima membawa piring berisi kari buatan sang kakak dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Satu untuknya, satu untuk tamunya. Akiteru lagi-lagi merana karena ia makan sendirian di meja makan.

Di dalam, Kuroo baru saja selesai mengenakan kaos (yang lagi-lagi) berwarna merah. Maklum, ia cinta Nekoma garis keras.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak Tsukki! Kita tidak makan bersama kakak?"

Demi apa si Tetsurou ini sudah sok berkeluarga dengan Tsukishima.

"Tidak, kita di sini saja," Tsukishima harus membawa Kuroo jauh-jauh dari kakaknya karena yang ada nanti mereka akrab dan Kuroo semakin bertingkah leluasa di kediaman ini.

"Selamat makan," ucap mereka bersamaan. Hening sementara di dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka berdua makan dengan khidmat.

"Kau suka mengoleksi _figure_ dinosaurus ya?" tutur Kuroo lebih dulu. Tsukishima melirik piringnya, oh sudah habis ternyata.

"Tidak juga. Itu cuma hobi saat masih kecil," jawabnya lalu menyuap suapan kari terakhirnya.

"Punyaku—seperti dinosaurus loh. _Gede_."

 _Ya ampun, orang ini kenapa sih?! Alay!_

Baru saja mereka menyelesaikan makan, Kuroo sudah berucap kalimat ambigu R-18. Tadinya Tsukishima pikir otak kapten voli Nekoma itu sedang _semrawut_ karena belum makan, namun ternyata memang tabiatnya lahir batin seperti itu.

Detik selanjutnya, Tsukishima mendengar tawa Kuroo yang menggelegar. Tentu saja orang di sebelahnya bergidik kaget. Ia tertawa pecah seakan menonton acara komedi terbaik seantero Jepang.

Tsukishima terheran-heran, "A-Ada apa? Apa yang lucu?"

Kuroo masih larut dalam tawa, tangannya memegangi perutnya lalu beralih menopang dagu. Irisnya melirik tajam penuh pesona pada lawannya.

"Kau yang lucu."

Bibirnya membentuk _smirk_ seakan mengintimidasi Tsukishima. Tidak, bukan cengiran aneh yang daritadi ia perlihatkan, tidak. Dirinya seolah-olah orang lain hanya dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Hah?" semuanya penuh tanda tanya bagi Tsukishima. Sifat Kuroo Tetsurou sama sekali tidak bisa ia pahami meski Tsukishima sendiri adalah pribadi yang cerdas.

"Kau benar-benar menarik, Kei."

Lanjutnya, namun kali ini kepalanya terarah miring dengan _eye contact_ yang tidak pernah lepas. Kuroo kemudian berdiri, membawa piring kotornya menuju pembasuhan. Sedangkan Tsukishima masih terpaku bingung di tempat.

"Jangan melamun, Kei. Nanti ku cium."

Langsung saja hal tersebut membuat Tsukishima bersemu kemerahan. Ia berdiri, mencubit pinggang Kuroo gemas, "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Korbannya hanya mengaduh kecil seraya tertawa, "Aduh! Sakit, Kei."

Tidak peduli, Tsukishima terus mencubit kecil korbannya sepanjang mengantar piring menuju wastafel. Beberapa kali Kuroo mengaduh sakit, beberapa kali juga ia tertawa geli.

Mereka berdua tidak mendapati Akiteru di dapur. "Akiteru- _san_ , sudah tidur? Cepat sekali."

"Kakak tidak bisa tidur lewat jam 10 malam."

Kuroo menjawabnya dengan gumaman paham. Ia memilih bersandar di samping Tsukishima yang sibuk mencuci piring.

"Yang bersih _yaa_."

Tsukishima memutar pupilnya.

"Anggota Nekoma yang lain menginap di mana, Kuroo- _san?_ "

" _Hmm_ , mungkin di penginapan terdekat. Yang ku tahu, Kenma memilih menginap di rumah _Chibi-chan._ "

"Kau ini sebagai Kapten egois sekali, membiarkan anak buahmu sendirian sementara kau mujur sekali dapat tidur di sini."

" _Heei_ , yang meminta ku menginap di sini siapa?"

Tsukishima tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia kedapatan sial saat bermain _Dare or Dare_.

"Jika kau masih belum mengantuk, kau bisa menonton _TV_ di ruang tengah."

Tsukishima melap tangannya yang basah pada serbet yang menggantung, "Aku mau langsung tidur."

Sontak Kuroo mengiringi langkah Tsukishima menuju kamar, "Karena besok kita ada latih tanding, aku memilih tidur saja. Lagipula, kalau di tinggal tidur lebih dulu oleh mu tidak seru."

Diam-diam Tsukishima mengulum senyum. Namun, kenyataan pahit harus menimpa Kuroo, karena Tsukishima benar-benar menaruh sepasang bantal dan guling di bawah sementara ia berbaring di atas kasur.

"Tsukki?! Kau serius?!"

Tsukishima melepas kacamatanya lalu beralih menatap Kuroo. Sambil tersenyum jahat, ia menjawab, "Selamat malam, Kuroo- _san_."

Meninggalkan sang kapten Nekoma menganga tidak percaya.

* * *

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan. Tsukishima melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Serta sebuah lengan kekar yang mengalung pada perutnya.

Ia menoleh, mendapati wajah Kuroo Tetsurou yang begitu dekat. Wajah tidurnya begitu damai, benar-benar berbeda ketika mata itu terbuka. Senang sekali dapat menemukan sosok lain dari dirinya.

Pelan Tsukishima beralih posisi menghadap orang di sebelahnya. Lenguhan terganggu dari Kuroo sempat membuat Tsukishima panik sesaat, namun ia kembali tidur dengan lelapnya.

Jemari Tsukishima menyentuh halus kulit wajah Kuroo. Menemukan sebuah jerawat kecil pada pipi kirinya, sontak membuatnya terkekeh kecil. Kemudian ia menyentuh kelopak matanya, hidungnya, lalu bibirnya.

Benda merah tersebut lah yang selalu membuat Tsukishima melayang setengah mati. Pertama kali ia dikecup adalah saat _camp_ pelatihan di Tokyo. Waktu itu, Kuroo menciumnya dengan sangat romantis. Ia termasuk pencium yang hebat.

"Apa yang pikiranmu katakan tentangku, Kei?"

Terlalu fokus memandangi bibir laknat tadi lantas membuat Tsukishima tidak tahu bahwa sang empunya sudah terbangun. Kuroo terkekeh, "Siapa yang tidak bangun kalau disentuh begitu, kau ini."

"Kenapa kau jadi tidur di sini, sana turun," titah Tsukishima.

"Aku mau tidur di samping _pacarku_. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Tsukishima yang merengut justru bagi Kuroo adalah hal yang menggemaskan.

"Apa? Kau kesal? Aku tidak peduli," wajah Kuroo yang sedang mengejeknya itu seakan minta di _spike_. Andai saja kekuatan memukul Tsukishima se-Dewa Ushijima dari Shiratorizawa.

"Kuroo- _san_."

"Hm?"

Maka dari itu, sebuah kecupan dari Tsukishima kiranya mampu menampar keras Kuroo yang bertingkah sebelas dua belas dengan sobatnya dari Fukurodani.

"—kau terlalu berisik hari ini, Kuroo- _san_ ," ucapnya di sela kecupan yang kini beralih di dominasi oleh lawannya.

" _Oh ya?_ Aku memang sengaja menggodamu," jawabnya lalu mengapit bibir atas Tsukishima. "Kau tahu benar aku rindu padamu."

Tsukishima tak kalah dengan sang kekasih. "Kau mesum, Tetsurou," lalu selanjutnya menjawab tindakan sensual Kuroo dengan lenguhan pelan.

Tangan nakalnya menekan pelan tengkuk lawannya, " _Heh_ , katakan itu dengan suaramu barusan."

Ciuman demi ciuman mereka berdua lontarkan satu sama lain sembari menutup mata kenikmatan. Acap kali Tsukishima melenguh tertahan ketika Kuroo memanjakan bibirnya dengan begitu lembut.

Semuanya seakan berubah memanas. Begitu pula dua insan yang semakin ganas melahap mainannya. Konsisten; disiplin dengan pekerjaannya melayani gairah asmara pasangannya.

Tsukishima selalu menyukai ciuman Kuroo yang pelan, memikat, serta menenangkan, seperti musik jazz. Tidak akan pernah ia bosan dengan perlakuan Kuroo, karena justru seperti malam ini, Tsukishima sendiri lah yang menagih hal kesukaannya ini.

Tsukishima dapat merasakan sesuatu mengelus punggungnya, menariknya lebih mendekat sementara ciuman mereka masih setia bercengkrama akrab— _sangat akrab_.

Kuroo melepas pagutannya, beralih cepat turun menuju leher lawannya yang sudah mendongak mempersilahkan. Kecup, jilat, gigit, begitu terus berulang kali seraya mengitari _space_ yang masih kosong.

Tidak tahan lagi, Kuroo meremas dua bongkah kenyal favoritnya di bawah sana.

"Kuroo- _san!_ "

" _Ssst!_ "

Reflek Tsukishima menutup mulutnya dan berbisik maaf. "Itu mengagetkanku, Kuroo- _san_."

"Jadi, sekarang sudah tidak terkejut lagi kan?"

Tsukishima memutar pupilnya jengah.

"Hei, tidak apa kan kalau besok kita sedikit terlambat?" Pemuda berkaos merah itu bertanya tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Karena kode senyuman kecil dari kekasihnya tadi berarti _permainan_ mereka dimulai.

.

.

.

 _Selesai_

* * *

a/n: Selamat ulang tahun Ken, Imorz cuma bisa ngasih ginian. Semoga Ken dan pembaca semua terhibur. Kalau tidak, silahkan Imorz-nya dikubur.

 _omake_

 _._

 _._

Tsukishima ingat betul.

Pagi tadi, saat ia dan Kuroo baru datang, Suga dan seseorang dari Nekoma (Tsukishima tidak ingat namanya) langsung marah karena mereka berdua terlambat hadir. Masing-masing memberi sentilan cantik pada kepala tersangka. Namun setelah itu, latihan kembali berjalan seperti biasanya.

Tsukishima bersandar, meminum minuman isotoniknya sembari menonton mereka yang masih belum lelah berlatih. Ya, tentu saja, Kageyama, Hinata, Lev dan Kuroo.

Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.

Nama itu hadir dalam benak Tsukishima Kei tatkala objek ber- _jersey_ nomer satu itu tak pernah lepas dari netranya. Si kucing alay yang suka seenaknya.

Benar, seenaknya.

Seenaknya ia mencium Tsukishima saat _camp_ pelatihan dulu. Seenaknya ia menjadikan Tsukishima kekasihnya. Seenaknya ia mendapatkan hati Tsukishima dengan begitu mudah.

Sebentar, apa jangan-jangan justru karena ke-alay-an Kuroo lah yang membuat dirinya tertarik? Justru sikap alaynya itu yang menjadi daya tarik?

Berarti, Tsukishima terjangkit alay juga?!

"Tsukki!"

Seruan wakil kaptennya mengejutkan Tsukishima, untung dia bukan orang latah yang reflek menyebut apa yang ada dalam pikiran.

Suga kemudian ikut duduk bersandar di samping sang adik kelas, "Kemarin saja kau kesal karena harus mengencani Kuroo- _san_ dan justru mengiyakan usul Kageyama agar dia menginap."

Tsukishima lantas tak langsung berucap. Ia memilih menatap Suga.

Senyuman jahil itu terpatri pada bibirnya, "Yang malah membuat kalian datang terlambat pagi ini. Ternyata itu ya akal bulusmu, _hmm_ Tsukishima?"

Semburat kemerahan mendadak mendominasi wajah sang adik kelas. Suga terkikik jahil, ia kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh sembari menahan tawa.

Sial. Sugawara Koushi memang mengerikan. Kembali ke awal cerita, ia mengetahui semua rahasia anak buahnya.

Pemilik _jersey_ nomer 2 itu sangat mengetahui (entah darimana) hubungan khusus antara Tsukishima dengan sang kapten voli Nekoma. Kalau diminta untuk mengencani Kuroo Tetsurou, tentu saja ia menolak karena Tsukishima tidak mau mengumbar hubungannya di depan banyak orang. Ia tipe yang lebih suka membeli makan di luar lalu dibawa ke rumah untuk dimakan bersama. Selain itu, ia tidak ingin anggota tim volinya mengetahui hal ini, terutama Hinata. Kalian tahu pasti bagaimana reaksinya.

Maka, saat Kageyama Tobio mengusulkan opsi _'menginap',_ Tsukishima menyetujuinya. Untung-untung sekalian melepas rindu.

Sial. Sugawara Koushi memang mengerikan.

Mengerikan karena dapat mengetahui dengan mudah rencana Tsukishima Kei.


End file.
